


Fever Obsession

by RuBy978AsInJuStRuBy



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Other, Villanelle is actually a softy, cat like eyes, im just making things up now, killing eve is fucking amazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuBy978AsInJuStRuBy/pseuds/RuBy978AsInJuStRuBy
Summary: Obsession is like a tornado if it gets out of hand you'd be swirling out of reach.





	1. Shattered Champagne Bottles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is so broken, oh so very broken

Eve see's her everywhere

In dark corners of her house

In her back garden eyes lit up in a different shade each time she is there

In the box of clothes that sits untouched in the corner of her wardrobe 

in the bottle of perfume that sits on the left bathroom shelf

In her room 

In her dreams 

Eyes dancing with amusement 

Casually lounging on her bed 

Staring at her 

Scent intoxicating 

In Eve's nightmares 

Blood slick on her hands 

Soaking into her clothes 

Penetrating her sense

Death, pain, longing, hunger for something else 

For her 

Just her 

But more than her 

If that makes sense.

At night when she's shaking

Sweat on her forehead

As she reaches her high 

Images of the honey blonde hair, cat-like eyes and the gracious swing of _her_ hips swirling around Eve's mind

But still Eve doesn't run

Eve doesn't hide 

Eve wants 

she longs to see _her_

Eve will wait 

and wait... 

and wait... 

until Oksana comes to her...

 

It is 9:36 when Eve feels the cat-like presences behind her, Eve smiles the wind blowing slightly against her face. 

Eve turns around slowly the smirk still on her face as she sees Oksana, 

it instantly disappears, the girl looks fragile her clothes hanging off her like a clothes hanger, Oksana's wearing a hoodie the hood is obscuring her face. 

Eve doesn't want to see what Oksana's face looks like but she does, 

she wants to see her eyes, 

her lips, 

she wants it all. 

A tumble of honey blonde curls fall as Oksana removes her hood. 

It isn't that boring generic colour, it is streaked with warm reddish hues and a melted butterscotch colour. It gives her warmth, character, complementing her pale olive skin. 

When Eve looks at Oksana's eyes they are not a watery blue like you would expect but the colour of dying embers, grey, with amber flecks and a swirl of blue and green. They are cold though, no emotion, a chilling pureness to them, they are absolutely gorgeous.

How she hasn't realised this before, Eve has no idea. She knows the girl is beautiful, god Oksana is absolutely drop-dead gorgeous (in a literal way as well) but this is different, Eve is seeing Oksana up close for the first time without a whirl of thoughts to interrupt her or a knife in the girls stomach. 

Then it hits her, Oksana does have emotion, she can see them behind the icy facade Oksana has put up so carefully, so that her heart would not be thrown to the floor and trampled on by Eve. 

It was her fault that Oksana had changed, her fault that the girl was broken and she could see that, she could see through the many walls Oksana had put up and see the broken human, who just needs some love, wants to be cared for,

to be normal....

Oksana's lip is split, blood still dribbling down her chin, a bruise above her left eye, a deep cut barely missing her other eye and she looks broken oh so very broken, her whole figure slumped and trembling. 

Then Eve see's them the, tear tracks that are dried against Oksana's hollow cheeks, Eve has never seen the girl genuinely cry, she looks like she needs a hug.

/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\ 

 

Oksana feels like she is about to crash to the ground, she wipes furiously at her eyes as another wave of tears well in her eyes "it has come to my concern" she croaks "that... that", god something is wrong with her, the knife tucked into the waistband of her jeans is digging into spine, 

it hurts. 

Oksana whimpers letting her head fall as tears reluctantly trail down her cheeks, 

Eve had broken her, she could kill yes, she could do many things still, but something on the inside was different, she was reluctant, 

sometimes. 

The Twelve had definitely taught her not to do that, scared the life out of her, guns trained on her head, heart, throat, but she couldn't stop them, the feelings that is, from welling up and bursting whenever they damn felt like it and it had not helped her that much, nearly being caught several times. 

Two days ago someone had tricked her, 

her?!? 

into coming with them _'stupid stupid'_ she thought as she felt the pain strike through her head like lightning. Oksana had woke up in a dim room, she could feel dry blood on her neck and crusted in her hair. Painstakingly Oksana lifted her head from the floor. Her vision blurred and swirled as she heard heavy footsteps approach her. Oksana knew what this meant, since she had killed Konstantin, she seriously had no protection left and when she performed badly they made her pay, Oksana could file a report but then she for sure going to be killed. 

The first time they had done it, she had fought back, calm demeanour as she laughed, it was the wrong choice. It was one second, one bloody second she had ignored them and what do they do, 

break her nose, 

it had hurt like a bitch

This time they had isolated her for two days 

no food, 

no water, 

blinded her with white bleary lights 

then they had tortured her shouting in her ear " **this is your last chance** "

Villanelle was before Eve had shattered her now she is a pile of shattered glass like the champagne bottles smashed on her apartment floor, this was the remainder of what she was before, a little weaker, a little less fearless, a bit more human, 

_normal maybe...._

She was letting Oksana show through, ' _fuck_ ' she had thought when she was bed ridden ' _fuck, fuck, fuck_ ' from the stab ' _fuck you Eve Polastri_ '

that had also hurt like a bitch

"it has... come to my attention that" 

Oksana bites her lip, before crying out and jumping back as her teeth sink into the already split lip, she nearly trips but a hand wraps around her wrist. 

Oksana winces as she feels the brace holding her wrist in place move 

"oh shit, fuck... sorry" Eve says. 

Its like syrup to her ears, to hear Eve's voice again the tinge of a slight American accent overridden with a bit of an English accent. 

Oh and she's crying again, fuck emotions and their shit timing, 

"Oh sweetheart, don't cry"

Oksana looks at Eve incredulously "did you just call me sweetheart?" 

"Sometimes I forget you're an international assassin who hides knives in your waistband," Eve says with a smirk dangling the knife in front of the girls face

"wha- how?" 

"I'm not stupid"

"yes you are"

"no i'm not"

"yes you are Eve Polastri you are the biggest idiot on Earth" Oksana sniffs 

"i'm hurt" Eve says mocking offence

"good" Oksana grunts

"You are too" 

"No i'm not"

"are too"

"am not"

"are too"

"am not"

"are not"

"am too"

"ha" Eve says a smug look on your face

"arsehole" Oksana grumbles

"dickhead" Eve hisses back

"why am I always a 'dickhead'?"

"because you are" 

"now I am imagining this"

"ugh," Eve says fake gagging "I do not need to know that at 9:30 at night"

"it's 9:43"

"whatever"

Oksana smiles... well not quite a smile, but her lip is turned upward to one cheek, it is a welcome sign to Eve, she returns the smile

"Soooo....?"

"Sooo.... what?"

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your surprise.. visit"

Oksana has to get it out now, because she is afraid, afraid that she may never be able again 

"I am here to kill you, Eve Polastri" Oksana says a slight quiver in her voice 

"You can't"

"I can"

"You can't"

'I can"

"nah uh"

"uh huh"

"okay then go ahead, I was waiting for you anyway, here," Eve says pressing the knife into her hand 

Oksana gapes in surprise "what? no, you are supposed to fight me, run scream or something"

"well we are all gonna die in the end aren't we?"

"thats extremely pessimistic"

"no, its the reality"

"still sad"

"fine whatever you think, just get it over with, killing me, torturing me or whatever you want to do"

"back to the real question"

"which is?"

"Did you call me sweetheart?"

"maybe I _did_ , what's it to you?" Eve says with a perk of an eyebrow, standing on toes so she's level with Oksana

Thats when Oksana realises that they are close the familiar scent wafting up her nose

Ignoring it she shrugs "Nothing" 

Oksana lifts the knife up and traces it along Eve's jaw 

"time to kill you" 

Eve does nothing she stands there her chest rising and falling in sync with Oksana's. 

"You can't kill me can you?"

"I can"

"You can't can you be-"

"shut up! I can, I can I c-"

"You can't"

"I CAN SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" she was pacing now in circles, her knuckles white from gripping the knife so hard 

"No you can't" Eve says softly 

"Fuck you Eve Polastri Fuck your stupid clever words"

"see i'm not stupid"

"Yes you are, Yes you are, Yes you are" there are tears brimming in Oksana's eyes as she says this

"fine, we are both stupid then"

"no I am smart you are stupid"

"Well you would have killed me by nowwwwww.... so no you are definitely not smart" Eve says with a smirk

"Not me Eve Polastri, I am going to make this hurt so badly"

"Do it i'm ready" Eve says calmly 

Like lightning Oksana presses the knife to Eve's throat, she can feel Eve's pulse it isn't even raised. 

Frustratedly Oksana stomps her foot like a kid not getting an ice-cream "You're supposed to be scared, begging to live, running to the bathroom and locking the door"

Oksana hears a chuckle it does not fit in right now, Eve is shaking her head "No, Oksana" 

A thumb brushes against her cheek and Oksana shivers 

"No, because I don't care if you kill me or not, I just wanted to see _you_ alive because... because oh fuck it because I fucking love you Oksana because you are the most exciting thing that has hap-

"Thats sad"

"for once can you just be serious okay and stop acting like a child because news fucking flash you aren't one, you're an adult and just act like one please and let me finish" 

Oksana stays quiet 

"thank you, okay i'm being fucking hone-

"why do you say fuck so much?"

"oh my fucking god Oksana just shut the hell up" 

she does 

"I'm being fully honest with you now okay, I love you Oksana I fucking love you, would you like me to announce it to the world? because I will and all those things in your stupid extravagant apartment in Paris were all true I fucking think about you all the time and you wanna know something else, I fuck myself and think of you because why the hell not why the bloody hell not, I can't take the fact that you are always around the corner and stalking me from my backyard and don't even deny it I can see your eyes all the time glowing in the dark like some bat from those cartoons, so do it kill me I don't give a shit" 

Oksana stalks up to Eve and presses the knife to her stomach "you know I still have a scar, I use to look good in bikinis now I don't, everyone asks what it is and I have to make up some stupid story" 

"you would still look great in them" 

"shut up" 

"kill me now," Eve says gripping the knife and pressing it slightly so it breaks through the fabric of her shirt. 

"I can, I can, I can" Oksana repeats like a chant 

"do you need a rose now?" 

"what?" 

"you know for I can, I can't" 

Oksana raises her eyebrow 

"oh it doesn't matter just get on with it" 

"I can, I can, I can" Oksana chants over and over, her grip on the knife tightening. 

"You can't, can you?" 

"fuck I can" 

"no, you can't because you don't want to" 

"yes I do I want to kill you in the worst way possible and then make an even worse mess of your body before leaving you in a ditch" 

"no you wanna have _sex_ with me" 

"fuck you Eve Polastri" 

"exactly" 

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" 

"are you sure because you proclaimed to me in your apartment and I quote "I mean I masturbate about you a lot" 

"I do not sound like that" 

"you do" 

"I don't" 

"Okay, you sound dumber" 

"well at least I'm not dumb" Oksana mumbled 

The next thing Oksana is definitely not expecting, she is shoved backwards, hands groping at thin air, this time no one to catch her wrist and save her from falling to the ground. 

Oksana lands on the floor with a yelp her hands springing to her shoulder the vision of a belt flashing in front of her eyes. 

She screams her breath catches in her throat as the pain spread to the rest of the gashes, bruises and wounds on her body. 

"Oh shit, fuck I'm sorry, this is my fault I sh-" 

"yeah it is Eve Polastri" 

"for one I am _not_ dumb" 

"you are just a bit" 

"and you are clever?" 

"yes" 

"glad we agree on something" 

Oksana is shocked at it but she doesn't open her eyes, instead she drags her legs so her knees are against her chest, her breath still stuck being forced in and out, 

there is a twist below her navel, she groans as her face heats up. 

"get up" 

"huh?" 

"I said get up" 

"no, you cannot tell me what to do" 

"ahh but I can, get up" 

"no, you can't and you are not allowed to" 

"I can and will" 

"you can't make me stand up" 

"I can" 

"fuck you Eve fuck you" 

"Yeah, yeah we'll get to that part later" 

Oksana's head snaps up "what?" 

"I said later" 

This time Oksana does stand up her breathing is all over the place, blood rushing in her ears. 

"Ahh I knew you would stand up" 

And Oksana just realises what she has done, her jaw drops 

"you don't want to be in charge just for a second, you want to relax properly for once" 

"No, if someone else was in charge, I would be dead and I relax all the time!" 

She watches as Eve smiles "what?" 

"Your eyes" 

Oksana's eyebrows raise "Yes what about them" 

"they're beautiful" 

"they are- wait what?" 

"they're gorgeous Oksana" 

"no they are not, they are boring and grey" 

"no, they are more, much more" 

"and what is that suppose to mean?" 

"I can tell you want something, I can tell you are broken, I can tell you are hiding from getting hurt" 

Oksana watches as Eve takes a deep breath "by me..." 

"you are the one that broke me Eve Polastri if you had not come into my life it would be much better" 

"mine too, oh and I'm sorry for breaking you" 

"I'm sooooo sure" 

"I really am!" Eve says 

But Oksana is smiling at her 

"oh you little cheeky piece of shit" 

"Oh-kay we can play games" 

"Yes we can," Eve whispers a glint of mysteriousness in her eyes 

"Ohhh I'm _so_ scared" 

Oksana watches as Eve slowly moves towards her, she doesn't realise it but she has started to move backwards, until her legs hit the edge of the bed, she groans as pain sparks behind her knees. 

"what did they do to you" She feels Eve's breath on her, the pad of Eve's thumb brushing against the bruise above her eye, Oksana winces. "it hurts" she whimpers 

"where?" 

"everywhere" 

Oksana is trembling now her body aches in pain but also for want, so much want. 

Her hands find their way to the edge of the bed and she lets herself sit down her shoulders slumping down even further. 

Oksana yelps as pain runs up her spine and tears spill from her eyes, she is so broken, no one could fix her and she hates it so much, she hates the fact that she wants Eve she hates everything. 

And then there is a dip in the mattress and arms are around her and she looses it. 

"I wish I was normal, I wish I didn't kill people anymore" 

"Oh shh, shh don't cry sweetheart" she hears Eve say into her hair a hand is gentle threading through her hair and Oksana can't help but snuggle more into Eve's side, eyes closed she releases a sigh. 

/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\ 

The girl was broken truly broken her facade was slowly shattering and Eve could see it in the way Oksana's eyes watered, the way she stood, her shoulders curled in, her lips, pressed together in a slight grimace. 

Eve can see that Oksana is scared there is a slight tremor in her step, hands clenching and unclenching. Oksana's legs hit the bed, her heart squeezes as the girl groans, Eve reaches up and runs a thumb over the bruise and the girl winces. 

"What did they do to you?" Eve whispers softly. 

"It hurts" Oksana is trembling her hands shaking uncontrollably. 

"Where?" Eve questions 

"Everywhere" the girl gasps 

Eve watches as Oksana slumps down onto the bed her shoulders curling, even more as she yelps. 

Eve can't help it, Oksana looked like she needed a hug, so Eve slowly sits down next to her and places her arms around her trembling frame and then Oksana is crying her body shaking as she sobs and Eve pulls the girl to her chest. 

"I wish I was normal, I wish I didn't kill people anymore" and then Oksana is sobbing again her head buried in her hands again and Eve is heartbroken at the sight of such a beautiful and strong woman slowly being shattered to pieces. 

"Oh shh shh sweetheart don't cry" this time there are no snide comments, so Eve lets her hand weave through the girls hair, it feels oily and there is blood and Eve is worried, so very worried but she lets it slide as she feels this broken woman snuggled into her side, head buried into her shoulder and a soft sigh escaped the younger woman's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, Things You Want Me To Add.
> 
> Why is this show so good?
> 
> Have You Read the Book?
> 
> Cats or Dogs?


	2. Scent Of A Hero

Crying is how 

Your body speaks 

when your mouth can't 

explain the pain you feel 

-ANONOYMOUS 

. 

. 

. 

Oksana is sleeping, Eve is sure of it.

oh and she has a high fever.

The girl's head is buried into Eve's shoulder blade, her eyes shut looking irritated from crying.

She looks... relaxed, entirely different from a few minutes ago, her braced hand against her chest and her left is resting limply by her side, slightly grazing Eve's thigh.  


Sparks light up like dynamite in Eve's chest, her heartbeat quickens and scarlet creeps up her neck. Ignoring her bubbling insides Eve cautiously tucks a piece of hair behind Oksana's ear. 

She is met with the sight of lust filled metallic hazel eyes, she can't help but let her eyes land on Oksana's lips, split at the side and blood smeared across them, a shaky breath ghosts across Eve's face and she lets her eyes creep over Oksana's feature's, blood rushing in her ears. 

She watches as Oksana licks her lips her eyes flit down to Eve's lips. 

Oksana is aware of everything around them now including how close Eve's face is to her's only a mere few centimetres.    


Eve can feel the want spreading through her like ripples in a pond, her lips tingle for contact. She lets the hand that had frozen behind Oksana's ear trace along until she is lightly cupping the girl's right cheek. Eve watches as Oksana closes her eyes, sighing slightly before pressing her cheek further into Eve's hand. A chuckle bubbles up Eve's throat as she watches how Oksana reacts to her pinky finger tracing circles around the edge of her jaw bone. 

"oh my god will you just kiss me already" her Russian accent thick. 

"nope"

Oksana growls, Eve smiles. 

"we need to fix you up first before anything, you have a fever and i'm sure that cut on your face needs stitches"

"no hospitals!" Oksana says eyes wide.

"who said anything about hospitals" Eve whispers into the air between them.

"stitching, I can't stitch my own face since i've got this" she said gesturing to her left hand" 

" Are you are left handed?"

"no"

"so why can't you do it, if you are right handed?"

"I didn't say I was right handed"

"ambidextrous?"

"yup"

"so why can't you?" 

"because I am tired and-" Oksana's stomach growls in protest "hungry, oh and i'm sure i'm half blind" 

"but I can do it?"

"no you do no-"

"Ha- you don't know everything about me do you?"

"I do"

"nope, if you did you would know that in uni I studied a M.D. for a while"

"why aren't you cutting up people now"

"because ugh it was to gory, seeing peoples intestines and insides just spilling out"

"yet you can stab me"

"that was an accident, I regretted it as soon as I did it"

"doesn't matter, so you can stitch?"

"yes" 

"Can I get a kiss now?"

"maybe, I'm not sure yet"

"what do you mean 'not sure yet' you either want to, or you don't if in which case I will be lea- 

Oksana's sentence, unfinished because Eve had gently jerked Oksana's head towards her and pressed her lips to hers. (I had to change the tense there, sorry... not really :))

Eve is gentle, her tongue carefully running along Oksana's bottom lip, she doesn't want to hurt Oksana, she wants...oh god she doesn't know but it is definitely something like this .

She can see that Oksana is being cautious as well, maybe because she is tired or it was like in the apartment, when the girl had opened her heart to Eve, and being the stupid self Eve was she chucked the girls heart into a never ending abyss of knives. 

Just because she had to get revenge...

A whimper rises in Oksana's throat, her eyes flutter shut as she feels Eve kiss her, and Eve is kissing her and it is amazing and she wish it could just stay like this forever, because she doesn't want to kill Eve or anything she just wants to be in Eve's arms forever. 

"fuck you" Oksana mumbles against Eve's mouth.  

"is that an invitation?"

"fuck you Eve" Oksana moans as she feels Eve's tongue slip into her mouth. 

"I need to fix you up first"

"fuck, no I can do anything I want"

"no" 

"I can, you are not the boss of me"

"I'll contact your boss if you want"

"they can't do anything"

"exactly"

Oksana gulps. 

"What can I do can.. I touch you or something" the last word dies in her mouth as Oksana feels Eve run her tongue delicately over her teeth.  


"ahh I knew you would listen and no, you can just kiss me and thats all"

Oksana groans as she clenches her hands, oh and Eve's hand is tracing up and down her neck, oh and the heat between her legs is more noticeable and she needs something otherwise she is going to explode and kill Eve and Oksana really doesn't want to do that. So she grabs Eve's shoulders to steady herself.   


"did I say you could do that" Eve whispers against her lips.

Oksana opened her eyes to see Eve's chocolaty brown eyes staring at her "no but I think I will fall off the bed if I do not"

"well then we better stop, so you don't fall off the bed"

""nO...no, I don't want to stoP" her voice jumps two octaves as Eve rubs two fingers behind her ear.

"like that hmmm"

Oksana nods her head hastily, throat bobbing up and down.

Eve slowly moves back, Oksana follows, she thinks its very cute but she really does need to be patched up and stitched so Eve gently places her hands on Oksana's shoulders and pushes back lightly. 

Oksana groans, "I was enjoying that" she murmurs with a pout. 

"C'mon we need to fix you up Villanelle, otherwise you'll get sicker, I really don't want to know what your like when your sick" 

"Hey!" Oksana says in offence. 

"Yes you heard what I said now come on" 

"No, you really don't want to know what I'm like when I'm sick but why did you call me Villanelle when before you called me Oksana" 

Oksana watches as rose blooms across Eve's cheeks. 

"I...I... Oh I don't I just... It sounded better with... I guess the giant speech, using your real name I mean....sorry"

"I....I don't mind Oksana or Villanelle what ever you want" 

She feels heat run up her neck and blossom across her cheeks. 

"Are you blushing?" Eve asks with a perplexed laugh. 

"No!, its not my thing" 

"and I'm guessing crying isn't your thing either?" 

"Yes that is right" 

"so how do you explain your breakdown episode ten minutes ago" 

"first of all it was eleven minutes ago, and second it was not a breakdown episode I have been fucking tortured for two days" 

"Konstantin will laugh at this" 

"Konstantin is dead" 

"No he isn't, he came here asking about you" 

"I shot him" 

"In the stomach, when there is a hospital about ten minutes away" 

"Is, he okay? Where is he?" 

"Yeah he is okay, told me about Irina and he-" 

"Irina is very weird" 

"apparently so" 

"I like her, I asked her if she was bad, she said she wasn't sure" 

"well considering her dad..." 

Oksana nods her head slightly, agreeing. 

"So where is he?" 

"do you really think he would trust me with that information?" 

"no?" 

"exac-" 

"Why?" 

"first, we barely even know each other and he came to ask about you and Second I stabbed you, I'm not some innocent little asian lady" 

"yeah, you have a dark sliver of wickedness, it looks good on you" 

"considering I lost everything because of you, I don't think most people would agree with you" 

"it doesn't matter what everyone thinks" 

"reality flash, it really does" 

"well then why aren't you in jail" 

"because you didn't tell the police" 

"are you happy?" 

"wha- of course I'm happy!" 

"and you are not scared that I am going to kill you" 

"I know you're not going to kill me" Eve whispers.

"no you don't I could stab you, suffocate you, break your neck, flatter you" 

"flatter me? Niko said that before" 

"How is he? your husband with the amazing moustache" 

"We divorced" 

"Oh, I'm sorry Eve" 

"don't lie" 

Oksana's eyes widen "why would I lie?" 

"because you don't care about Niko" 

"You're right that I do not care about Niko, but it doesn't mean I... I don't..." 

"It doesn't mean what?" 

"care about you" Oksana whispers, pink splays across her cheeks as she clenches her fist in her lap 

"I thought blushing wasn't your thing" Eve says with a smirk 

"it isn't!" 

"Come on, you're having a bath, I bought some new scents the other day" 

"If thats your attem-" 

"Yeah I kno- 

"Then it worked" 

"Oh.. okay" 

"Soooo..." 

"Oh yes come on I'll help you to the bathroom" 

"I don't need your help" 

"Yes you do considering the size of that lump under your boot" Eve says with a pointed stare 

"Then how did I get here" 

"Adrenaline" 

"What no" 

"Umm yes, you said you were tortured for two days, there is no initial pain for about five hours and because you were either constantly awake or tortured you would have been distracted and I'm guessing you came here straight away, considering how bad you smell" Eve says with a bold smirk and a perk of her eyebrow 

Oksana eyes widen before she stares angrily at Eve "that is very ru- oh wait you are joking" 

"Well you definitely need to loosen up" Eve says with a slight laugh 

"No I don't" 

"Let me help you" 

"Watch me" Oksana's body is jittery with pain each step feels like hell raining down on her, she yelps as her ankle rolls inwards the only thing stopping her from falling flat on her face is the surprisingly strong arm around her waist and curled around her shoulder. 

"I told you" 

"Your right okay, is that what you want me to say" 

Eve says nothing just ducks under Oksana's arm and sets her arm around Oksana's waist before gently lifting Oksana's left arm around her shoulders. 

Oksana rests on Eve heavily as the events of the previous two days come crashing down on her 

"There we go" Eve says softly "Lets get you to the bath" 

It takes several minutes to get to the bathroom, a lot of groaning and when they reach it both are panting, Oksana in pain and Eve in frustration (It took a lot of cajoling to get Oksana there) 

Eve sets Oksana down on the edge of the bathtub "Jesus by the way your acting, its like you don't want to have a bath" 

"I want to sleep" Oksana says rubbing her hands over her face, irritatedly 

"Right noted, you can do that later" 

Eve reaches around Oksana and turns on the bath taps, the water slaps at the bottom of the tub, Eve drops the plug into the drain quickly 

"Maybe I can drown myself" Oksana deadpans 

"What, no you ar-" a fit of giggles bursts into the air 'actually giggles' Eve thinks 

"Oh my god you are so gullible" Oksana says her chest heaving 

"Likewise" Eve says with a role of her eyes 

"What? No!" 

"Sure, sure" Eve says before turning around and pulling the scents from the top, she chuckles as she remembers searching for her 'weapon' 

"What are you laughing at?" 

"For old times sake" Eve says turning holding the toilet brush at Oksana pointedly 

Oksana laughs the same breathy laugh as she did, lunging at it she winces, before slowly withdrawing her hand from the air 

"I should not have done that" she murmurs 

Eve says nothing, she puts the toilet brush back before placing the packets into Oksana's lap. Turning back to the cupboard and bends down to grab a towel for Oksana, Eve turns back and see's Oksana holding two bottles. 

"Those one's" Eve asks questioning 

Oksana nods and Eve comes to sit beside her. 

The actual scent is passionfruit while the bubbles are a mix of citrus and vanilla. Exactly like Oksana's or Villanelle's personality (or what Eve has seen of it) 

"Good choice" she says (god this is cringey even the word cringey is cringey ugh, but what else is Eve suppose to say) 

A sound interrupts the silence or more like Oksana's stomach, it growls again and she groans before placing her hand around her midsection 

"Oh, yeah errrr... I forgot you haven't eaten for a while, I'll get you some food" Eve says awkwardly before getting up and heading towards the door 

Eve stops at the door before turning around "Do you like honey" 

"Is that even a question" 

"Got it, what about ginger?" 

"Yeah its good, why?" 

"You'll see" Eve whispers slipping out of the bathroom quietly before going downstairs into the kitchen. Flipping the kettle switch and pulling a mug from the draw below she starts to grate a teaspoon of ginger. 

Eve watches as the honey dollops into the glass before swirling around, she chucks the spoon into the sink before grabbing two Muesli bars and steadily making her way back up to the bathroom making sure she doesn't let the drink spill. 

"What is it" Oksana asks swishing the cup around 

"Just try it, you'll like it" Eve says reassuringly 

Oksana glances at the muesli bars sitting on the edge of the sink before letting her gaze fall back onto the contents of the cup, she smells it before taking a cautious sip, a sigh slips out of her lips "what is this?" she repeats 

"Honey and ginger" 

"Its delicious" she mumbles before downing half of it and setting it on the inner edge of the sink, grabbing one of the muesli bars she rips into it a literally eats half of it in one go 

"Don't be sick" 

"I won't, I've eaten more than this before" Oksana hums 

"If your sure" 

"There may be a robbery where you get these" Oksana says through a mouthful of oats 

"I'll be sure to look out" Eve replies with a chuckle 

Once Oksana is finished Eve wordlessly slips to the floor and pulls the girls left foot into her lap 

"What are you doing?" 

"What's it look like?" 

"Taking off my shoe?" 

"Good job" 

"I can do it myself" Oksana grumbles with a roll of her eyes 

Eve looks up to see the annoyed look on Oksana's face she lets her gaze soften and whispers softly "No I'll do it, its okay" It seems to work because a smile slowly makes it way onto Oksana's face. Eve returns it before focusing her attention on her ankle, by the way Oksana winces while Eve was unzipping the side zip she knows it is going to be painful. 

"Slow or Fast" 

"Fast" 

Eve pulls of the boot in one swift movement, Oksana jerks forward and yelps as her hands close around the edge of the bathtub, Eve places the boot to the side before shuffling a bit closer and letting her thumbs dance over the girls knuckles until her grip slackens, Eve pulls their hands so they are sitting in Oksana's lap, fingers laced together. She leans her chin gently on Oksana's right knee the young woman's eyes following her the whole time, Eve is not going to remind her about the sock still on her foot. She lets herself get up, sits beside Oksana and pulling the girls head to lean against her chest one arm loosely going around her shoulders 

"That was painful" Oksana whimpers her lower lip slightly jutted forward, Eve says nothing just rubs Oksana's arm until the water has climbed halfway up the bathtub she detaches herself from Oksana gently and grabs the bottle of passionfruit scent. Pouring the contents in she dips her arm into the water and swirls her arm around mixing it in, she can feel Oksana's eyes on her and when she looks up to Oksana, she smiles, Oksana smiles back a dusting of pink evident against her cheeks

"Now your sock" Eve says with a with a sympathetic look, Oksana grimaces, "I may as well let you kill me" 

"Your suicidal now?" 

"No" 

"sure seems like it" Eve says while sitting back on the floor 

"remember being tortured is not fun" Oksana says her eyes closed 

"I wouldn't think so" Eve whispers distractedly, her fingers hook onto the sock and she pulls it of 

"Merde" Oksana cries out in pain, head buried into her hands 

Bruised would be an understatement, Oksana's ankle is absolutely destroyed looking, swollen like a balloon and an array of purples, blues, greens, yellows and browns. 

"What the fuck?" it slips out of Eve's mouth before she can stop herself, eyes wide 

Oksana rolls her eyes and lets out a sarcastic chuckle "yes Eve, its a sprained ankle, very surprising" 

"you don't have to pretend to be a dick all the time" 

"but thats all I am, aren't I" Oksana says cocking her head to the side 

"yeah but you don't have to exaggerate it" 

"Its part of my charm" Oksana says with a dramatic flip of her hair 

Eve hums in what seems to be agreement, standing up she stretching her arms behind her back before reach for the bottle of bubble bath liquid and poring it contents into the water under the tap. Immediately bubbles begin to form accompanied by a swirl of citrus and vanilla scented steam. 

"turn off the tap and get in when its ready, I'm just going to get the first aid kit" Eve says to Oksana with a glance as she closes the door 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I had exams for a few weeks and I kept on forgetting to save my work, that didn't end well...
> 
> I finished this chapter here because it was getting a bit long and if I continued it probably be like 10,000 words, get a bit boring I think.
> 
>  
> 
> Should I continue this? Also if so what do you want to happen next, I've got like the main plot line and events but I want requests for things and I may start a vote thing where I have two ideas and you guys choose or if someone comments an idea comment under their idea to agree. 
> 
> ANyways....
> 
> moving on...
> 
> **Eve whispers** "Villanelle is a bit suspicious"
> 
> **Villanelle whispers from behind Eve** "annnnnd Villanelle heard that" 
> 
> **narrator** "we never heard again from either of them after the events that are shown above"
> 
> **thumbs up**

**Author's Note:**

> Comment
> 
> Criticise
> 
> What should I add?


End file.
